Qualirengue
by silverwolfneko-chan
Summary: Gin don t like Hinamori. And when he talks to Aizen about it, the older man can t resist teasing his little fox.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay here is another "****Aizen-x-Gin-doujinshi-to-fanfic-story". Like always my English is a little…ya knooow. But I hope you will like this story, this is just first chapter and it's really short. The next one will be…a liiiiiittle longer.**

**So, if ya like then please review^^**

**Enjoy. **

____________________________________________________________________________________

_People often say that hate is a type of love `n love is a type of hate._

_In his presence, this heart burned with hatred, love `n adoration. And soon it became deranged by the flame of hate._

"Oh, hello…Hinamori-kun, Ichimaru. Did things run smoothly during my absence?"

Gin looked up from the papers he and Hinamori was reading through. It was his taichou who was standing in the door. Gin had missed Aizen so much while he was out on a special mission for the general-taichou.

The urge to jump to his feet and run into Aizens embrace was shadowed by anger when he saw how the girl looked at _his_ taichou. That stupid girl was literally drooling all over Aizen. Oh how he hated her.

"Oh, Aizen-taichou." Hinamori jumped up from her seat, and ran towards Aizen like a puppy. Disgusting. Gin, still smiling, walked over and stood at Aizens side.

Aizen smiled warmly "Well done, the both of you. I came to call you since it's almost lunchtime. How about it, Hinamori-kun, Ichimaru?"

Gin felt how the disappointing stabbed him. He had hoped that Aizen would spend the afternoon with him only.

"why don't we go somewhere together for lunch today? My treat of course." Aizen smiled to Hinamori but Gin knew the older man only did it to make him jealous.

Hinamori blushed and stared at Aizen "Wha…?"

"How about you…Ichimaru?" Gins smile faded when he looked at his taichou. Then the grin came back. He still had a role to play.

"Of course. Allow me to join ya." Gin looked down at Hinamori with his hands on his side. He saw how her face went pale in a second. Looks like she was a little afraid of him…like every one else in this division. "Right? Hinamori-chan, yer comin´ too?"

"I…I…"

"Hmm? Do ya got some other commitment? Er did ya bring lunch taday?"

She blushed again "No, that's not it…"

"Well the no problem." Gin snapped, trying not to sound annoyed.

"Hinamori-kun." Aizens warm voice cut through the room and caught both their attention. "Being on such short notice, I will understand if you are unable to accept my invitation."

"However, if you are hesitating because you feel constricted, please do not worry. I would be delighted for you to join us."

Gin felt sick. Aizen would be _delighted_? And just as he thought she couldn't blush anymore…

"…o-okay…"

Aizens smiled "Now…where shall we go?" he turned to Gin "Do you have any preferences?"

The fox grinned "Meh…I'll leave it up ta ya Taichou?" they walked out of the 5th Divisions buildings together. Gin hoped he could talk to Aizen alone but unfortunately the girl was unable to get her eyes of Aizen.

"Wha `bout ya, Hinamori-chan?"

"Oh…ehm…whatever is fine!" she fumbled with her sleeve.

"Really…I mean…are ya sure?" Gin couldn't resist this chance to confuse her.

"Wha…?"

"Do ya her yerself? If ya wanna be this guy´s second-in-command, ya gotta be more assertive." Gins fox grin grew wider. He saw how nervous his words made her. This was so much fun.

"Fer example, ya can start by not lettin` yerself get dragged `round like this." Gin stepped in behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. She almost jumped.

"I'm jus` sayin` this cuz yer cute…" how easy it is to lie "`n ya might get taken ta places where a second-in-command`s presence ain`t required."

The girl's eyes looked confused. So much fun.

"Oh no…I…it's…"

"Ichimaru…stop confusing her with your tasteless jokes."

"Haha, all right." Gin was a little annoyed that Aizen had to `save´ her, but he still found it best to stop. "My `pologies, Hinamori-chan, fer sayin` those thin`s ta ya."

She giggled and a small blush came across her face.

"Not at all…"

"See, she's fine. Since her taichou treasures his second-in-command so much." Gin looked at Aizen gentle face "Right…Aizen-taichou?"

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay here is chapter 2. And it´s a bit longer....okay much longer^^ Hope ya like it.**

**Like before I have to say sorry for the gramma and stuff……I'm trying…really TToTT **

**Well this is the last chapter in this fic, but since my exams a over, I can write more fanfics^^**

**And thanks to all who have reviewed this fic and Deadly eyes….really thank you^^**

**Well, Enjoy^^ **

____________________________________________________________________________________

"By the way…I ain`t gonna say I'm surprised."

Aizen took the kiseru to his mouth and inhaled. He ran a hand through his hair, leaving small logs hanging in front of his eyes. He turned his head and looked at his fox. Gin was lying on a futon in his white yukata. His arms behind his head. Gin was not looking at Aizen, but out of the window. The new moon was sending a light, silver glow through the window and made his hair shine.

"…but what the hell was with the way she was flutterin` like a butterfly, all sparkly-eyes when she was jus` asked ta lunch by her taichou?...so creepy."

"That brat's jus`…annoyin` as hell."

Aizen couldn´t help but smile. His fox was so beautiful when he was jealous, and even more when he didn't want to admit it.

"Really? I thought it was cute and innocent of her."

"Innocent, hah…" Aizen laughed when he heard the disgust in Gins voice. This opened an interesting chance to play with the younger man.

"Ya`d think she's never seen a man `fore the way she throws herself atcha…it's pathetic `n scary. I bet she jus` doesn't wanna die a virgin." Gin turned his head so he was looking at the ceiling.

"Now, now… that kind of talk is vulgar."

Gin turned to lie on his right side so he was facing Aizen, and supporting his head with his arm.

"Anyway…I don't like her `n I can tell that underneath it all, she's afraid of me, too. Wouldn't cha say that forcing` us ta work together is vulgar on yer part?"

"Haha. Yes, speaking of that, seeing your clearly uncomfortable face…but I admit that I did set you up."

"……Well, I hope ya had a good laugh at the expense of the two flowers in yer hands." Gin hated when Aizen played with him like a toy. But unfortunately, that was Aizen hoppy. Playing with people and their minds.

"Oh come on now. You really are an interesting on aren't you? Referring to yourself as a flower."

Gin opened his eyes.

"It's jus` a figure o` speech. `Sides, when did ya get off nitpickin` at people's choice of words?"

Aizen laughed.

"Why is it that you dislike her so much anyway?" Aizen cleaned his kiseru by tapping it at the ashtray. "Is it because you two are too similar to one another?"

"WHA…?" Gin turned to lie on his stomach, still facing Aizen. "D-Don't be ridiculous. Don't even joke `bout that! We're not similar in any way"

"Oh I wonder…" Gin knew Aizen was saying that only to tease him, and of course it worked.

"Whatever…" Gin turned his face away and rested his head on his arms.

_But…whenever I see her, this…strange feelin` from the past surfaces._

_My…past._

_When I shut out everyone `cept that dear, dear childhood friendof mine. Unable ta show an iota of interest much less love, that was the way of things then. But…_

"_**Hey Ichimaru-kun…I will be depending on you to take care of this."**_

_That smile…that gentle hand…reaching for me…_

_Fro the time I met him in the ranks of the Gotei 13, this superior whose face seemed to melt into crowds…from that first mysterious meeting, from that very second, sprang the vividness of a flame._

_I was drawn in without knowin` why. In his presence, it was like my heart had finally learned ta laugh. But it quickly became…more…more than jus` a feelin` of adoration. _

_Jus` like that…when I think `bout it now, it fills me with disgust…_

_How I let my guard down…_

_That´s why…if he wants somethin` like a normal relationship with his second-in-command…_

Gin felt how something was pressing down on his legs and he turned to see. Aizen was slowly lying himself on top of Gin.

Gin turned himself unto his back. Aizens face was coming closer to his…

_I suppose it was bound ta happen sooner er later…however…_

Gin reached his arms around Aizens neck and drow him closer. The kiss was becoming more aggressive. Aizen was pressing himself down on Gin who spread his legs wider.

Aizen put more pressure in the kiss. Their tongues fought for a while but Gin had to give up and let Aizen dominate. Not that he really minded.

Aizen ran his hand up at Gin thighs, slowly exposing more of Gins body.

Gin felt how Aizen gently stroked his hair away from his face. Gin breathing was trembling but he only tightened his grip on Aizen neck.

_What he wante__d wasn´t a lover, but erely an ´outlet. ` As days pass by in this twisted world, the gloom, the indignation, the oppression, `n sometimes the love-_

_Assumin` the form of a perfect martyr priest, descendin` inta shameless lust…what he wanted was nothing` more than demonic amusement._

Even through the kiss, the feeling of Aizens hands on his thighs, even through the warm from Aizens entire body…the pictures still blocked his vision…

Pictures of a dark room…his uniform…torn into pieces…spread all over the floor…

And the blood…the strong smell of blood everywhere.

The look in Aizen eyes when he removed his glasses without letting go of Gins arm…the smile…

"Taichou," their lips parted. Gin didn't let go of Aizen. "Do ya remember when I had jus` made fukutaichou? Do ya remember those things ya did ta me?"

"Yes, why?" Aizen licked Gins ear.

"Well…you required special effort and preparation on my part…before I could proceed with my plans." Aizens hand ran down to Gins entrance. The younger man gasped.

"Are…are ya gonna…do the same things ta her as ya did ta me?" Aizen stopped and looked at Gin with surprise. Then he smiled like _that_.

"I won't say that I won't. But it depends on whether or not I can gain anything from it."

It hurt inside.

"I see…"

"However. If possible, I would prefer to settle the matter without having to resort to touching her intimately." Aizen lifted himself and began running his hands down Gins legs. Down to his feet.

"Have you ever…heard that…" Aizen kissed the tip of Gins toes. "…a girl who has preserved her innocence has a particular scent to her skin…that is supposedly effective in gaining eternal life? Legend has it that an emperor gathered up all the maidens in his kingdom… and placed them in a special room so he could inhale and enjoy the smell that flowed out."

Aizens hand ran up and grabbed Gins. He began kissing and sucking on the long, slender fingers. Gin gasped.

"Personally, I think it's a load of hot air."

"Oh…" The feeling of Aizens lips was almost to much.

"But still I find myself looking forward to it…Gin. To the day little Miss Virgin comes under me as my second-in-command, how she will spread her legs for me like a slut just as you did. I think this will lengthen my life by just a little."

Gin opened his eyes in shock. It was like a punch in the face. For a second he couldn't breath. He opened his mouth, trying to say something.

"Is that…so?"

"Yes." Aizen was still kissing and licking Gins hand.

Gin lifted himself from the futon and sat up. There was surprise in Aizens face.

"Gin?"

"I'm sorry." He began fixing his yukata "I seem ta be fellin` under the weather today, so if ya wouldn't mind., I'd like ta go home." He stumbled to his feet.

"What did you say?"

"I'm sorry…" gin turned to leave.

"Wait, Gin…" Aizen reached out to grab his sleeve. Gin panicked.

"STOP IT!"

_**SLAP.**_

The look in Aizens face…it could only be…shock. Gin felt it too. It was just like _then_. Gin desperately trying to flee.

_All…all of the sufferin`__ began on that night. The night he hit my cheek, hurt me inside my body. The feelin` of bein` stepped on `n pushed down…_

_Those pains which, even today, haunt me and refuse to heal. That night was wrapped in hatred that started off small…but gradually built over the years inta violence, burnin` throughout my body._

"What is wrong with you? Such a sudden outburst…Gin?"

Gin fell to his knees. He couldn't look at Aizen, it was just to mush.

"Isn't it obvious?! YA…ya said…" why couldn't he say it? Gin gripped his hair hard enough to pull it out. But the pain didn't matter.

_That girl especially! She rubs me the wrong way without even realizin` it. It's because she doesn't know, that she can take this guy's kindness like nothin` more than sweet honey._

_How many times have I wished…wished ta be like that?_

_In actuality, I never wanted ta hate anyone, but the way he doted on her like a flower…_

_I… I still think it would be fine if he fools around with her…but at the same time, is he were ta do that…if his beautiful fingers were ta touch her skin instead of mine…_

_I might lose my sanity in a fit of jealousy._

Why was it so cold? Gin was shaking.

Aizen smiled. He was right. This was fun. Of course he felt a little guilty that he had upset Gin so much, but still…

Aizen reached out to grab a loc of the silver hair. Then he laid his hand on Gins head, gently stroking it.

"Gin…I'm sorry Gin." The younger boy was shaking violently beneath his fingers "the disruption of your heart is just such a beautiful thing…that I couldn't help but utter some lies so I could see the raw emotion in you."

Gin opened his eyes, looking out between his fingers. Aizen wrapped his arm around Gins shoulders, still stroking the boy's hair gently.

"They were lies, all lies. I wasn't serious. I hope that this puts you at ease…"

The warmth from Aizens body was comforting but still…it was so cold. Aizens words were gentle and soft, but…

_**Couldn't help it?**__ What a…_

_That's another lie. I know he's mean spirited `n takes pleasure in causin` pain. But is the way he holds me so gentle jus` arbitrary?_

_Will I some day become fed up with the way he humiliates me `n riles me up? But I could never ask those questions._

_Is I did, I wouldn't know how he would react towards me. And anyway…_

_Anyway…_

Gin smiled his fox grin and laughed.

"Haha…ha…ahh…ya" he sat up and Aizens hands disappeared from his body. "Ya really are too much ya know?"

_Above all, I don't care if it's all sweet lies, I'm at the point where I don't even mind it it's all an illusion, because I knowingly seek his twisted kindness anyway._

He felt Aizens hand on his left shoulder.

"I'm jus` so stupid that I take everythin` so seriously. Ya mustn't say such cruel things ta me, er I might…"

"All right…Gin. I was wrong." Aizen hold Gins head between his hands, gently, carring. "Gin. I do love you."

_Ah…if only I could hate this man who does nothin` but play with my heart `n body, I probably…wouldn't have ended up havin` fallen inta alla this deep pain `n sufferin`._

Gin opened his eyes and looked up at Aizen. He reached out and touched Aizens jaw, leaning closer to him.

"I'm so happy. Can ya tell me that…s´more?" the kiss was strong. Aizen removed Gins hands and pressed his tong into Gins mouth. He explored every inch of Gins mouth and the younger boy let him.

"Yes Gin. I love you." Gin wrapped his arms around Aizen "I do love you…"

_But I know that even if he does, it's already too late._

_I don´t know if ya can call this love er hate, but one thing's fer sure, if I keep on addin` fuel ta the fire…_

_I'll probably be chasin` this man till the end of the earth._

**THE END.**


End file.
